mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pikamander2
To leave me a message, click here. re: Question Basically i made an error but i dont remember that was an error, a few weeks ago wikia upgrade their parser functions so a lot of rules change and because of that some old hacks did not work anymore and others work even better. Now about the template its because Ose's code its a series of chained true/false questions as its work in computers, where you ask "does this exists?" (where "this" is the variable) and there is a True and a False answer. The trick that ose did was to nest the next question in the previus true answer see the 2 following example In other words that means that with oses if question 3 or 4 or 5 fail 6 and 7 will not show, while mines will works, at the end it all depends what you want mine is more flexible in terms of noob errors ose's is good if you want for each step to be respected, hope that helps --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 22:04, 08 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe when I have more experience with wikicode I'll understand what you just said. Anyway, thank you for your help. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 22:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Question hey I was wondering are they going to make kirby hats soon and just get the sprites from the sff2 animations archive just to let you know i am a big fan of mcleodgaming.com i go there every day so tell him I said hi —Preceding unsigned comment added by 66.41.251.35 (talk • ) :There aren't going to be Kirby Hats. It would require too much extra spriting. If you like McLeodGaming that much, you should create an account there. It's free. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 02:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What can we do... About this? It's really poorly put together, I wonder if we can get Wikia to merge it with this one as a redirect..? ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 15:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I emailed Uberfuzzy and Angela. It should be redirected soon. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Spiderman Why did you delete spiderman i just finished a sprite sheet for him! >=( Help me Hey, you have experience with this. Something is wrong with this template, is an infobox for the McLeodGaming article (I think the problem is in there), it doesn't shows the rest of the information and I don't know where the problem could be, so please help me fix it. Wow! you beat Cleod, I want to brawl you too, however I had no time. '''--Byllant 06:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) About the new expansion rule. I know we changed the rule about expansions: Provide a link to the sprite sheet to proof the expansion is currently under development, but I still think that isn't enough too, I meant, they made their sprite sheet but that doesn't means it will be in SSF2, I think we should change the rule to: Provide a link in the Expansion Forums (because that place is where that character are officially confirmed), that the expansion is currently under development. So, what did you think about that?'--Byllant 17:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC)' Crono a starter? How can you possibly know that? It's all being kept under wraps. Expansion Page Deletion Why did you delete all of them? My Expansion: Leon actually had a well-organized page and proof of it being made. Anyway, can I please have the source code for my expansion?--Mkolpnji 01:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :...Wait what? I... No expansions will EVER be confirmed, Pikamander. They are not the responsibility of MG nor are they the responsibility of the devs or Cleod9. They are allowed to be created on their own by whoever, wherever, whenever. "Confirmed Expansions" do not exist. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 03:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, what? Aren't the devs going to be programming them? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 03:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) exspations how do exspantions work Yet another question about special attack articles to yet another admin... Okay, I'm klnda confused... Byll said that we should show if a move is in SSF on its special move article here: Byll's talk page My talk page Yet you got rid of it... So should the special attack articles show if its an attack in SSF or not? --Mkolpnji 21:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :As long as it's written like this, I agree that it should be included in the article. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 21:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Some kind of glitch when uploading images? I'm trying to upload an updated animation, but for some reason, the entire edit toolbar is gone. The add image function on the main page is also not working. What's going on and why am I the only one affected by this? DevonS 22:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) deletetion Someone deleted my page of luigi's final smash, which was yet to be confirmed, so i put "it is still unconfirmed" or something like like that. anyway, someone erased the page, but didn't replace it with any actual info. they didn't replace it period. what gives?--Blablobb 12:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Please use this format when making attack articles. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) i've got a few questions the title says it all: 1: why does it take so long to create a simple flash game like SSF2? i've seen ps3 games that take less time to make (don't worry, i'm not here to judge) 2: does mcleod make any money whatsoever off of making thes games? if so, how and how much? if not, still say how and how much you can make off of flash games. 3: how do i make expansions?--Blablobb 20:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) dojo update okay, i'm not sure who to ask about this, but i'm just taking a shot and asking you. if i'm not supposed to ask you, please tell me WHO to ask, ok? ok. well, anyway, i see the dojo hasn't been updated in a while, about a month to be exact. what happened to the whole "update once or twice a week" thing? are there issues going on? what?--Blablobb 18:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Psst, I need to ask you to do me a favor D: So I'm sure you know that I'm not here to babysit this place, and when I do edit, they're quick ones because I'm always busy. What I need to ask you to do is to give every character their own template for special moves; Template:GokuSpecial or something like that. This way when I need to edit something that's changed quickly I don't have to do it 5 times. Plz2dothatformeh. Also when you make Goku's, "Kai Blast" is his neutral special, and "Kamehameha" is his side special. Kthx.''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 20:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I've been wanting to do that for a long time now. I'm very busy with school though, so I may not be able to do it immediately. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll do it in small clusters per day I suppose. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'''TheSilenceOfNoOne''']] OK! 02:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi. I tried using the new template on kamehameha and it malfunctioned. I reverted the edit, but you can still see the history. Maybe the bug has something to do with the root Template:Special? Ne0pets22 03:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nevermind. I just changed the parameters of the noinclude tags. Ne0pets22 05:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) expansion character can you mabey send me a list of all expansion characters i'd like to see it--StrawberryFlowermaster42 23:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 problem activating acount My name is supposed to be ItsThatGuy I contacted Silence of no one already and i am contacting you for help just in case he doesnt get to the mail.... Anyways i am having problems with my account and it said contact a board admin for help...... please help mee i will try to help you uot you cant do every only men but it just my first time It's Hakker, need your help. Alright, so, nobody I've spoken to has got the faintest clue of how long this maintenance of Cleod's will hold out, so I've resorted to re-opening the temporary forum. Now the issue is getting everyone to know about it, so if you could find some way to make people aware of it's existence, that'd be great. Here's the link : http://z7.invisionfree.com/Mcleodgaming/index.php? - showoffmob 00:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) do were really have to wait till 2010 for veresion .06 or the game ot come out do we ahve to wait til 2016 for the game to come out SSF2 hi i am a fan of Super Smash bros and staterd to play it since 2003 SMBM i am do't mind waitling for the game because i am not Complaning because i know it going to be a great game Need your help with a sprite. I need you to speed up this animation to 30 fps. Can you do that for me? Thanks. DevonS 17:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What can i do to help? Im a huge SSF and SSF2 fan and I really want to help.Im not really all that new and I want to help make this increadible game. Ill work hard if I need to plus im prepared to contribute much time to the cause and maybe $$$. School. Could you please allow me to make a page for School? It is a good animation of Mcleodgaming, and I think it deserves a page. I'll make it good. ElvisDitto 04:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC)